poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Babar's Mother's Death/Babar Runs Away From the Hunter
(Bullets are put in the gun) (The gun clicks) (Babar's mom turns to see someone coming and then sees the birds flying) Babar's mom: (running) Cornelius! Cornelius: (walking with Pompadour and the king) Madame, we've agreed we should move the herd to safety immediately. (Babar's mom trumpets) Babar's mom: (Pooh and his friends turning) Everyone, round up the children! Head for cover quickly! (The elephants grabbing their children) Babar's mom: Babar! Babar! Pooh: (Man from Bambi music plays) Oh no! The hunter is coming! Alice: (in Dorothy's voice) Whatever shall we do? Tigger: We must get the elephants and the children out of here! Moley: Come on! We've no time to waste! Colleen: (in Dory's voice) Everyone, come out! Blinky Bill: (in Nemo's voice) Come on! Hunter: Come out of the water! (Babar, Celeste and Arthur still playing) Babar's mom: Babar! (The elephants running) (The elephants grabbing Celeste and Arthur) Babar: Hey! What's going on? (Babar's mom grabs Babar) (She puts him on her back) Babar: Whoa, wait! Where are we going, Mom? Cornelius: Quickly, quickly, into the jungle! Quickly, quickly! Alice: (in Cindy's voice) OK, keep up. Let's get out of here. Blinky Bill: (in Carl's voice) Come on! (The hunter shoots Babar's mom with gun fires) (Babar falls) (He coughs) Babar: Mama! Mama, where are you? Mama! (Babar's mom trumpets in pain) Mama! (Cornelius grabs Babar) Mama! Babar's mom: Protect the children! Save the family! (Babar's mom runs to the hunter, but he shoots at her again) (Babar's mom steps on the gun) (Babar's mom begins to run but she falls) Alice: Wait! What about his mother? Babar: Mama! Hunter: (in Tarzan's voice) Go now! Blitz: Guys, (in Professor Porter's voice) quickly! Hurry! Come along! (The gang running into the jungle) (fades in) Babar: Mama! Mama! (The elephants looking sorrow) Mama! Where are you? Mama! Cornelius, have you seen my mother? Cornelius: Come with me, Babar. (He takes Babar with him) (Pooh and his friends following them) (The gang seeing Babar's mom laying dead on the grass) Babar: No! (Babar runs to her and cries) (To Die For from The Lion King music plays) (Pooh and friends looking sorrow) (Alice sobs) (Blinky Bill cries) (The elephants walking) (They looking) Adult Babar: (narrating) And so I was alone. The family moved on, away from the hunter. But before I could go with them, there was something I had to do. (Young Babar walks to something) (Cornelius stops and turns) Cornelius: Babar? Alice: What's he doing? Blinky Bill: He is going to the rock or something. Rudolph: Let's take a look. (Pooh and friends following them) (Young Babar sees the stump and roars and runs to grab it and groans) (The stump is pulled) Babar: Mama! (He pulled the stump out) Alice: How did he do that? Pooh: He just pulled the stump out? Blitz: (in Timon's voice) Our boy is growing up. (Babar pushes the stump from him) Adult Babar: (narrating) I knew then, I could go on. (Young Babar jumps over the hole) Celeste: Cornelius, will Babar be alright. (Young Babar trumpets) Cornelius: Yes. Babar is destined for great things. (Young Babar trumpets again) (fades in) (The elephants playing on the water again) Arthur: Boom! (Celeste and Arthur laugh) (Celeste looks at Babar who is alone and sad) (Babar walks) (Arthur sprays on Celeste) Celeste: Not now, Arthur. Moley: (in Friend Owl's voice) Poor young fellow. So young to be without his mother. Pooh: It's like what happened to Bambi's mother and Littlefoot's mother. (flashback to the scene of Bambi's mother's death) (flashback to the next scene of Littlefoot's mother's death) (flashback ends as Tigger cries) Alice: Will we take care of him, Mr. Rat? Ratty: l don't know, Alice. We need someone (in the Great Prince's voice) to raise Babar. Moley: (in Friend Owl's voice) Oh, yes. Of course, yes. Food's so scarce. Elephants can barely feed themselves. Perhaps Pooh could... Blinky Bill: Pooh? But he doesn't have a big brain. He isn't smart enough. Templeton: But we are his friends, and circumstances being what they are... (Babar walks as Baby Mine from Dumbo music plays) (flashback with his mother is on) (flashback is off as the song ends) (Arthur swims to Babar) (Babar pulls a weed and Arthur appears out of the water, revealing that he held it) (Arthur sprays on Babar) (Elephants gasping) (Babar sprays on Arthur) (Elephants laughing) Shaggy: Like sounds like the elephants chinned Babar up. Scooby: Yeah. (fades in) (The elephants playing and running) (The hunter hides in the bush) (Pooh, the elephants and their friends walking to see what's happening) Pompadour: There is an unknown place the birds speaks of, deep in the jungle, a place far away where even the would never find us. I suggest we leave for it immediately. Alice: Oh no! (The elephants turning) Babar: This is our home. We have to stay. Elephant King: We all feel just as you do, Babar, but I'm afraid it's a question of survival. Pompadour: You have a lot to learn, Babar. We're just no match for the hunter or any like him who come from the other side. (Babar looks sorrow) Moley: But, Pompadour, do you think maybe that... Alice: (in Dorothy's voice) Please, Pompadour. You don't understand. You know what Babar's mother said. We have to stay. Pompadour: I know. But Babar's mother is dead and we can't stay here. Cornelius: We all have much to learn. Perhaps in time, we may get to know the nature of our enemy and then be able to stand against him, but for now, Babar. Babar: I understand. Pompadour: For now our only hope is leave before it's too late, if he finds us now, he'll hunt us down to the last! (gun firing in distance) (My Gods from Pompeii music plays) (Elephants trumpeting) (Gun firing) Ratty: The hunter is here! (One of the elephants falls in death) (Babar gasps) Celeste: (carrying on her mother's trunk with Arthur) Run, Babar, run! Pompadour: He'll follow us! Hunt us down! All of us! Cornelius: Babar! Babar! Blitz: Shall we deal with the hunter, Hunter? Hunter: Yes, Blitz. (The hunter appears) (Babar gasps) (Pooh gasps) (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) (Blinky Bill gasps) (Stitch gasps) (Ratty looks terrified) (Moley looks terrified) (Dumbo looks terrified) (Templeton screams) (Darkwing Duck) (Bonkers screams) (Shaggy and Scooby screaming) (Babar screams) (flashback into when his mother died and is shot by the hunter) (Babar's face turns to angry) Babar: Must keep him away. Hunter: Let's charge, Rovers! (The heroes running toward the hunter) (Babar trumpets and pushes the hunter's legs) (Hunter runs towards him, but the hunter kicks him) (Hunter gets up) Stitch: Let the others escape. (Stitch runs after the hunter) (The hunter point at the elephants with his gun) (Stitch jumps at him and lands on him) (The hunter falls on the hill) (The heroes looking down at the hunter) (The hunter prepares the gun to shoot at them) (The heroes running and the gun firing) (They stopping for a moment and turning to the hunter who climbs up the hill) Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (The hunter shoots at them again as they run and go to hide somewhere, splitting Babar) Babar: (running) Must keep him away! (The hunter runs after him) (Babar stops and grabs the stump he pulled earlier and pulls it to the hole and runs again) (The hunter jumps over the stump but then falls into the hole) (He drops the gun) (Babar stamps on the gun) (The hunter looks up at him with his angry face) (Babar throws the gun) (Babar roars) (Babar then looks at the hunter) (Babar, still angry, runs from him) (Meanwhile, Pooh and his friends keeping running and then stopping) Alice: Wait! Where's Babar? Blinky Bill: What do you mean? Alice: He isn't here. Exile: Well, where is he? Moley: Maybe Babar still runs away from the hunter. Alice: Oh no! Hunter: We'll find him. Come on, guys! Let's roll! (Meanwhile) (Babar keeps running) Adult Babar: (narrating) I was alone. But that was okay. Because I knew that the others were finally safe. They were out there. Somewhere in the deep, dark, unknown part of the jungle. Although something inside told me it would be a long time before I saw them again. I knew that I would find them. Someday. (fades in to the present day) (Alexander whistles) Alexander: But how did you find them, Father? Where did you go? What did yo do? (Babar chuckles) Adult Babar: That's another story, Alexander. It's enough to say for now that I made some wonderful friends. And learned so very much along the way. Just as there are good people and bad people, there are good kings and bad kings. And one of the things that decides which we are is how we handle our responsibilities to others. (Cornelius clears his throat) Cornelius: Speaking of responsibilities... Adult Babar: Ah, Cornelius. Cornelius: Time for your speech, your majesty. Adult Babar: Are you coming, Alexander? You're more than welcome to join us. If you don't mind, Father, I think I'll kick a few soccer balls around. (Babar laughs) (Cornelius exclaims) Cornelius: Oh, my tusks! Adult Babar: I think it's a very good idea. (Outside) (The band plays) (Babar, Celeste, Pom, Flora, Madam and Cornelius stand on the balcony) (The crowd of people cheers) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts